The Choice of the Ancients
by Seer Vixion
Summary: A Teenage girl grew up talking and playing with bitbeasts...Only they had a habit of Dissapearing. And the girl knew not why. This teenage girl had a problem though...She is stuck in the mind of a 6yr old but has the body of a 14yr...


What happens when a girl is that is adopted to a group of anti-bitbeast scientists? What happens when she is used because she can understand the bit beasts…even the man-made ones?

Chapter 1

The Girl and her Secret

"Where is she!" yelled a scientist with a bandage on his cheek.

The bandage had been a result of his foolishness. Beneath the bandage was a small deep gash, one that would create a nice small scar. This newfound injury was a result of having his face way too close to a Blading Stadium and getting hit by a rebounding beyblade.

The blade belonged to the girl they had adopted. The girl had the ability to talk, empathy of bitbeast, and to understand them. The scientists have used this ability to steal and seal many bitbeasts. It did not matter why she could do this only that she could, or that she could only speak English. The knowledge of the bitbeast and its language came into her mind whenever she was near them.

She had 'stolen' most of the known bitbeast except for a few. The Blade Breakers, the Demolition Boys, The White Tigers, the Majestics, and The All Starz held the only known bitbeasts remaining.

"Uncle Tobin why can't I leave the remaining bits with their current holders? And I cant hear the other bits that I have brought back." The girl complained.

"My dear you know that our goal is to make every bitbeast happy, and the ones that are left are not happy with their current holders. And if you cant hear them anymore well then lets expect they are happy where they are." Replied Tobin.

What Tobin had said was a lie. The truth was he had been sealing all the bitbeasts that she had brought back. His goal was to create a world where the bladers depended on their own strengths and not those that the bitbeasts gave. The girl accepted this and went off to play with her stuffed animals.

Tobin's assistant Lily was mad at Tobin for lying. Lily had red curly short hair with blue eyes. She had taken care of the girl since she was a babe. "TOBIN!" she yelled, "Why did you lie to her _again?_ You promised that you would stop. And also we need to stop treating her like a child! She may have the personality of a six year old. But she is fifteen for heaven's sake! Just because you won't let her grow up doesn't mean you can keep her the same age forever…and what happens when we are old and on our deathbeds? Is she still gonna be 'six' or is she gonna be her rightful age?" she said in a pleading voice.

Tobin looked at Lily. "Who said she was going to be around by then? All _I_ need her for is to finish off the remaining bits. And once that is done…who says she will be useful in this world?" she said simply with a shrug.

Lily gasped. "But she is just a kid…like you and me once were carefree and loved…_at least I think she is loved_." She said in shock.

Tobin smiled," No lily she is almost an adult…what use is a adult that does not accept the reality that is…not their own version of it…" he said snuggly.

"SO that is your reason…_you_ would be doing _society_ a favor by _disposing_ of a fellow human that never got the _chance_ to learn, swim, to have a love, to have a life, _to have fun._" she said desperately. She ran to the child and scooped her up in her arms, crying. The child just turned herself around and hugged Lily soothingly.

That night when Tobin was asleep, Lily woke the child and told her that they were going on a fieldtrip to the outside for a bit. The child asked no questions. Lily carefully bypassed all the alarms and got them both outside. "My child," lily said softly," I don't want you to tell anyone what you gift is. DO NOT tell them that you have ever talked to the missing bitbeasts. Do you got that my child?" she said urgently.

The child nodded her head as they ran off into the night.

The next morning Tobin woke up later than usual. Lily usually woke him up sooner. Where was Lily? He got up and dressed. He went to the kitchen expecting food, but found a note.

_Dear Tobin,_

_I have no clue what has happened to you over the years. You used to care about life of a child or an adult. Maybe the stone has made you crazy. Maybe I failed you somehow and you blame it on me. Or even my little adopted girl. Baby, I know you will come to your senses soon or later. Don't bother calling the police they already know that I have gone with the girl and the stone. And since I grew up with my father as a respectable policeman they won't believe you if you told them I had stolen something from you._

_Love your always,_

_Lily_

Tobin shrunk in his seat. His only chance of ridding the world of the bitbeasts was gone…flew out the window and gone forever.

A/N

Sami: sooooo tell me oh mighty wise author of this story what will happen next? Where will Lily and the child who is not a child go? What will happen to them?

Vixi: well, oh most annoying cat in the world, smirk you will just have to wait…and oh by the way to all you readers out there…I DO NOT have a plan for this story…it is just happening…so if you have any ideas please tell me them…only don't put them in the review….go to my profile and IM me…or whatever they call it….

But still review I wanna know if it is god or not…

Sami: …did you call me annoying? And WHERE ARE MY pet and scratches I keep asking but no one give me any….(I really like to be scratched behind the ear and my neck…and I like to be petted lazily if you don't mind….)

Vixi: …read and review… -.-;


End file.
